


Splash: A Wolfstar One Shot

by Caticorn2003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, potato peels, remus lupin is a cinnamon roll, sirius is not, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caticorn2003/pseuds/Caticorn2003
Summary: James Potter invites the Marauders to spend some time at his parents' summer home. Remus and Sirius go on a walk.





	Splash: A Wolfstar One Shot

James and Sirius were pelting each other with potato peelings at the table when the kitchen door slammed, and a breathless Remus Lupin burst in, flushed and sweaty, hair plastered to the sides of his face and sticking straight up in the back.

"Sirius, come with me. You have to see this."

Sirius turned his head to look at Lupin, and James took advantage of the opportunity to stick a potato peel in his hair. "Do I get to come?"

"No."

"I see how it is." James waggled his eyebrows at the pair. "You two have fun. Use protection."

Sirius rolled his eyes; James punched him playfully, and then Remus was dragging Sirius out of the kitchen by the hand. The screen door slammed behind them.

Sirius laughed, tossing his sleek black hair out of his eyes. "Could you have made it any more obvious that you wanted to fuck me?"

Remus went red up to the tips of his ears. "I wasn't -- I didn't -- "

"Maybe you'd like to shout it from the rooftops as well? EXCUSE ME, I AM GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND NOW."

"Nonono, that's not what I was talking about at all," Remus spluttered. "I just -- I wanted to show you, I found this cool spot in the forest and I just wanted to show it to you without James, okay?"

"Chill, I'm only teasing." Sirius nudged Remus's cheek with his own, trailing kisses down Remus's jawline. "Where is it? Show me."

"Okay, c'monc'monc'monc'mon." Remus took off at a full run, and Sirius had no choice but to follow him.

Remus slowed when they reached the start of true forest, but still he was bouncing from foot to foot, waiting impatiently while the larger Sirius shouldered through branches Remus could duck under easily. It was a miracle he didn't collapse from all the energy he was expending. Or maybe he had just had one too many cups of coffee that morning.

Soon they were waist-deep in underbrush, with no visible trail in sight.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Sirius clawed a couple of thorny branches out of the way and peered over them, shielding his face with one hand.

Remus looked around, biting his lip. "I think...probably...I saw a tree...there it is!" He pointed at a distinctly twisted pine tree and immediately took off running again, seeming not to notice the scratches the bushes were leaving on his legs. Sirius followed him at a slower pace, and as a result Remus was impatiently drumming his fingers against the tree when Sirius caught up to him.

"It was just past here..." Remus mumbled. "Just, let me -- aha!" He was gone again, but this time it only took a few steps before Sirius caught up to him, standing before a head-high patch of cedar that was completely ordinary in every possible way. His eyes gleamed as he turned to Sirius. "You ready?"

"Ready..." Sirius replied warily.

"Look." Remus plunged his hands into the branches, pulled them aside, and gestured for Sirius to look through. "Isn't it amazing?"

Sirius looked, to see a small lake, framed by pine trees. Completely hidden from ordinary sight, he would never have guessed it was there, with a half-sunk boat and a rotting wooden dock to match. The late-afternoon sunlight sparkled over the water, hitting Sirius's eyes and making him wince, but the sight was worth it. "Wow."

"Isn't it amazing?"

"You said that already."

"Did I?"

"How did you find this?"

Remus shrugged, took hold of Sirius's hand, and pulled him through the bushes to the dock. "Come on."

They sat down on the dock, feet dangling just above the water, still holding hands.

"Okay, this is incredible," Sirius admitted.

"Isn't it amazing?"

"That's the third time."

"I know."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Is this the part where I kiss you?"

"Probably."

When they finally broke apart, Remus was smiling faintly. Sirius, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear, and his hands hadn't left Remus's shoulders. Remus looked at him inquisitively, and Sirius's grin grew even wider as he manoeuvred himself so Remus was sitting between his legs on the very edge of the dock. "You know what's even better about sitting on a dock like this?"

Remus turned his head back to look at him. "What?"

_Splash._

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, that's all folks! This feels more like a second or third chapter of a longer work than anything, but hey, it was fun to write. Might expand on it sometime idk.


End file.
